


5 + 1 things

by sassy_slytherin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Harold point of view, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Harold didn't understand, and one time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 + 1 things

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't gotten around to proofreading - sorry

I. The first time he had walked in on a moment shared between Mike Ross and Harvey Specter he was worn out. No one could blame him for not noticing how close they were standing on the otherwise empty floor of Pearson Hardman. No one could blame him for not noticing how upon seeing him Mike had jumped away from the older man and Harvey stared at him in anger and annoyance. Okay the latter he noticed and he hurried on, down the hallway leading to the bullpen. 

II. The second time was after they had closed a case. Harold, just like all the other associates at Pearson Hardman couldn’t help but feel a little jealous over how close Mike was with Harvey Specter, best closer in New York. Of course when he said close he had meant work related. He was therefore more than a little surprised when he overheard Harvey asking Mike if he was coming over for dinner to “celebrate the win of course”. Harold didn’t think he had ever heard of anyone at the firm, beside Donna and Jessica of course, to ever have been inside Harvey’s apartment. Apparently being as brilliant at work as Mike obviously was, he had been granted access. 

III. The third time it happens is on a Friday night and all the other associates had gone home. Harold included – or at least until he realized that he had forgotten his keys in his cubicle. So here he was again on the elevator on his way up to the bullpen. When he walks into said bullpen he doesn’t think twice of anything. Not even how he interrupted the two men in what seemed to be the middle of an intense conversation. He had barely said “hello” before Harvey had stepped away from where he was standing closely in front of Mike and is out the door. What he does notice is Mike’s flustered state. His face is bright red, and he looks like he has been caught in the middle of a very embarrassing crime. But before Harold can ask what is wrong, Mike has hastily said goodbye and is out the door, the same way Harvey left. Harold can hear Mike calling Harvey’s name. Harold shakes his head and grabs his keys. He really needs a day off. 

IV. Harold is on his way out of Pearson Hardman when he spots Mike and Harvey standing next to a black town car. Again it’s a Friday and he had asked Mike if he wanted to go out and grab a beer after work. Mike had apologized and asked if they could do it next week. He already had plans for the night. Harold had asked him if he had a date with a special lady and Mike had with a smirk said “something like that.” He had said it like it was some sort of private joke, which Harold did not get, but before he could ask Mike had moved on to talk about some new case he was working on. Seeing Mike get into the town car next to Harvey he felt a bit confused. Mike didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would lie about a date to get rid of Harold. For a moment Harold even felt stupid for even thinking that about Mike. He is still feeling a little confused when he continues home, but soon forgets it as he settle in front of the television to watch re-runs of Scrubs. 

V. It is a pretty regular Wednesday, well besides the fact that he actually got to go a little earlier than first anticipated. Mike had been out on business with Harvey all day, and Harold had found that he had missed his company today. Louis and Kyle had been in close competition of who could be the biggest bully. It had ended in Harold partially breaking down, and Louis had sent him on errand to pick up a bottle of special wine at a fancy restaurant up town. When he said he got to go a little earlier he had certainly not meant home. Louis would never let him go home early. So this is how he found himself standing by the bar of a way to fancy restaurant trying to flag down a not really busy bartender. Harold looked around the room and saw first Harvey sitting at a table in the corner, leaned slightly to the side in his seat talking to someone Harold couldn’t see until the waitress who had been blocking his view moved. The person turned out to be Mike. They were sitting closely, and as Harvey kept talking Mike flushed and looked around. What they could possibly be talking about Harold had no idea, but the next moment Harvey saw someone across the room and he seemed to retreat to his part of the table as an older looking man sat down opposite them. Sometimes he wished he had a mentor who would bring him to client dinners. But he would probably just screw it up, so it was perhaps better the way things was. 

VI. One day the not-even-a-mystery is solved. He is on a walk in the park when he spots Mike. He is in running shoes, shorts and a soaked t-shirt obviously out on a run. It is Sunday and the sun is shining, so the park is filled with both native New Yorkers as well tourist. No one can blame Mike for not seeing him. He is standing stretching against bench, and Harold is just about to shout his name when no other than Harvey Specter, dressed like Mike even equally soaked steps up next to Mike. He seems to try and get his breath under control, and he laughs when Mike says something next to him. Harold has never seen Harvey so carefree. And that is when it happens. Like it is nothing at all Harvey leans forward capturing Mikes lips with his own mouth. It is just a small peck on the lips, but it seems like such a natural gesture, and Mike doesn’t seem the least surprised by it. Actually the opposite as he leans into the other man slightly, saying something. This time Harvey doesn’t laugh. He just smiles.


End file.
